Jessica Samuels
Jessica Samuels was the Senior Stylist at Tress It Up! Hair Salon. She was also the lead stylist in the salon and close friend of the Ferguson sisters, Jessica was killed in episode Goodbye My Friend after she was involved in a car crash while returning home from a date with her boyfriend. Tress It Up! Death In the episode of Goodbye My Friend, Jessica is planning to settle down with her boyfriend, Roger Foster. At night, Jessica was putting away her styling tools as she was leaving the salon for her dinner date with Roger. She tells Taylor and Kylie that Roger might proposed to her and believes that tonight's the night. As she was leaving the salon, she tells them that she'll see them tomorrow, unaware that it was the last time they are her alive. Then when the Ferguson sisters got home, their mother tells them that Jessica's mother called and that Jessica and her boyfriend were in a car crash. They learned from police that Jessica sustained serious head injury and internal hemorrhaging was taken to the hospital. Sadly, by the time the sisters got to the hospital, they were informed by Jessica's mother, Laurie and Roger that Jessica didn't make it, leaving the four of them devastated. The next day, still devastated over Jessica's death, the sisters decided to announce to the staff of what happened to her. Jessica's memorial service takes place in the salon. Darcy stated in her speech that Jessica was the best teacher in the salon and the best friend outside of the salon. Katie stated that Jessica was feisty, funny, and full of life. Taylor and Kylie's mother, Karen stated that Jessica was a caring young woman with a full head on her shoulders. The reason the Ferguson sisters and the staff had the memorial service at the salon, because they were unable to make to the funeral due to work. Karen went to the funeral on her daughters' behalf. When she returned, Taylor asks her how the funeral was; Karen replies that it was quite pleasant, but that it was strange to be attending a funeral for Jessica. That same day, Jessica's mother, Laurie Knight, arrives to clear out her station. Taylor too upset over Jessica went home earlier, while Kylie stayed behind and helped Laurie pack up Jessica's station. Taylor took Jessica's death very hard saying that what happened to Jessica is "partly my fault." Kylie assures her that she shouldn't blame herself. Taylor said to her sister, that she should've told Jessica not to go to the restaurant. In the aftermath, in order to heal and move on with their lives, Taylor and Kylie promote Darcy Payne and Jenny Slade to senior stylists and that Darcy will be taking over Jessica's clients and promotes Megan Benson and Katie Irwin to junior stylists. They also hire Marissa Hughes as the newest junior stylist and Bianca Miller as the new manicurist. Then Jessica's photo is hung on the wall with the words: IN MEMORY OF OUR FRIEND JESSICA SAMUELS. Category:Tress It Up! Category:Characters Category:Hair Stylists Category:Deceased Characters